A number of different eyelid closure systems exist for facial paralysis. Surgical procedures, such as tarsorrhaphy (suturing the corners of the eyelids together) and implanting various prosthetic devices in the eyelids may be used to improve eyelid closure and reduce exposure of the eye. This provides some protection but generally prevents eyelid closure, reduces peripheral vision, and may be cosmetically unattractive. Prosthetic devices such as tantalum gauze mesh, silicon rubber elastic strips, stainless steel springs and magnets implanted in the upper and lower lids provide some amount of active eyelid closure.
Gold weight implants are also used in the surgical treatment of facial paralysis. The gold weights are implanted in the upper eyelid and secured to either the tarsal plate, orbital septum, or levator aponeurosis. When the levator muscle is relaxed, the upper eyelid is lowered by the force of gravity. One problem with the implants is the noticeable protrusion through the skin of the eyelid, an undesirable cosmetic effect. U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,437 discloses a standard profile weight. What is needed is an implant with a reduced profile. Although the profile is reduced the implant must maintain the same weight in order t o properly lower the eyelid.